Arrow (TV Series)
Plot After being marooned for five years on a remote island, former billionaire playboy Oliver Queen returns with a mysterious agenda and a lethal set of new skills that he uses in a war on crime.” Arrow is Executive Produced by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and David Nutter, who is Directing, from a Teleplay by Kreisberg & Guggenheim, Story by Berlanti & Guggenheim. Melissa Kellner Berman is Co-Executive Producer. Arrow is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television and is based upon characters appearing in comic books and graphic novels published by DC Comics. © 2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Snyopsis After a violent shipwerck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira (Susanna Thompson), much beloved sister Thea (Willa Holland), and best friend Tommy (Colin Donnell) welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance (Katie Cassidy). As Oliver reconciliation with those colest to him, he secretly creates the presona of Arrow a vigilante to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle (David Ramsey) while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne), is determined to arrest the vigilante operating his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on-and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Sarah Lance *Roger Cross as Detective Lucas Hilton *Darren Shahlavi as Constantine Drakon *Jeffrey Robinson as Deathstroke *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Ty Olsson as Martin Somers *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Currie Graham as King *Kyle Schmid as Ace *Tom Stevens as Jack *Sarah Jane Redmond as Queen *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Sebastian Dunn as Eddie Fyers *Andrew Dunbar as Firefly *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *Robert Moloney as Brian Nudocerdo *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Seth Gabel as Count Vertigo *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *James Callis as Dodger Seasons *Season 01 "Pilot" *Season 02 "Honor Thy Father" *Season 03 "Lone Gunmen" *Season 04 "An Innocent Man" *Season 05 "Damaged" *Season 06 "Legacies" *Season 07 "Muse of Fire" *Season 08 "Vendetta" *Season 09 "Year's End" *Season 10 "Burned" free http://adf.ly/HqPiy Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Arrow (TV Series)/Gallery *Arrow (Volume 1) Links *http://www.cwtv.com/shows/arrow *http://www.thegreenarrow.net/ *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2193021/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_Wiki *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_%28TV_Series%29 Category:Arrow